Yggdra Union Plot Summary
(Excerpted from Wikipedia; original text by DrSturm.) Chapter 1: the Girl Bearing Hope The story of Yggdra Union starts just following Gulcasa's coup d`etat of the Bronquian empire and his subsequent invasion of all neighboring countries, in particular, the capital of Fantasinia, Paltina. Everyone in the castle is slaughtered save for the princess, managing to escape with her life and the family heirloom sword, the Gran Centurio. She's pursued in her escape, however, by a Valkyrie of the empire. The Princess, Yggdra, hides in a thief's den in Norn Valley. Her pursuers burn it down in their attempt to find her, but just as Yggdra is about to be forced out of hiding, the owners of the thief den appear. Milanor, the Thief King, is indignant about the arson, and immediately attacks the valkyrie's unit, fighting them off. Following the fight, Milanor calls out Yggdra, and she explains her situation. He doesn't really care until she offers him some enticement'Yggdra:' "...I am Princess Yggdra of Fantasinia. If you aid me, you have my word as royalty." Milanor: "Hmmm... Alright... How 'bout your castle? We need a new base, you see." Yggdra: "Very well." . for his assistance. Yggdra explains to Milanor that they need to go rescue the Third Cavalry, the unit allowing Yggdra to escape. However, when they reach the Third Cavalry, only the Knight Durant remains. Milanor and Yggdra rescue Durant, who is not too pleased that Yggdra is being assisted by a thief, but they fight off the Imperial force, and, calling themselves the Royal Army, decide to move on to the Queendom of Embellia to plead assistance in the retaking of Paltina. Chapter 2: Lost Days Upon reaching Embellia, the group finds a startling scene: Undines attacking a Human town. They immediately defend the town against the Undine unit, led by Ishiene, and proceed to the capital, only to find another Human town under attack, this time by a group of Undines and Ortega's bandits taking advantage of the chaos. Yggdra and her group save the town, in which they find an old man that explains the situation to them, and a young Undine named Nietzsche who wishes to help them. The Undines are attacking the Humans after being told their blood contains the secret to immortality Undine: "That's why we need human blood for an elixir of eternal youth..." Yggdra: "Human blood...?" Milanor: "What a load of bull! What kind of ass told you that one!?" Undine: "A wandering magician... told us... I don't know... who he is..." . The female-only race of Undines do not breed, but use a stone, the Transmigragem, to reincarnate themselves. However, the young Undine's sister was tricked by a man into giving him the Transmigragem. He disappeared after, and, knowing the fate she has brought her people, she kills herself. Knowing this, they set out for Elise, the capital of Embellia, to speak with the queen, however, they are stalled, as the Undine Ishiene makes her last stand to defend her queen. Following the fight, a bounty hunter named Mizer attacks the army, attempting to claim the large bounty on Yggdra's head, but the the Royal Army fights him back. When they finally reach Queen Emelone, she reveals that she will not stop the fighting, because it is what her people desire. Yggdra, Milanor, Durant and Nietzsche are forced to kill her, effectively ending the Queendom of Embellia. The group then proceeds towards the Lenessey mountains, to launch a sneak attack on the Paltina the mountains overlook. On their way, however, they pass through Verlaine, and find the Black Rose, Roswell of the house of Branthese, under attack by the White Rose, Rosary of the house of Esmeralda. The Royal Army fights back the White Rose, the Russel-led Imperial force that comes to her assistance and the returning bounty hunter, Mizer, after Roswell unleashes the power of the Ankh, the powerful magical relic and the current cause of strife in the region. Two ankhs were left in Verlaine, one with each house, by a wandering magician.Resident: "The Ankhs are not originally from this land. A mysterious wandering magician left them here not long ago. The former friends, Rosary and Roswell, have begun to launch attacks against each other in attempt to control both Ankhs. Entering the White Rose Domain, the Royal Army speaks with Rosary about the situation, at which time Roswell attacks, with the assistance of an Imperial Force led by Leon. The Royal Army, again, steps in and stops the battle, but realizes that it's eventually going to escalate into a full war, especially with the Empire's confusing involvement. After stopping Ortega's assault on a Verlaine town, him again taking advantage of the chaos of civil war, the Royal Army decides they will have to stop the war by defeating one of the sides. At this point, the player has an effect on the story, choosing to either kill Rosary or Roswell, following which the Empire will attack, stealing both Ankhs and attempting to finish the surviving side. Once saved, the survivor joins the Royal Army to reclaim the Ankhs from the Empire. After the events in Verlaine, the Royal Army proceeds into the Lenessey mountains, where they encounter and finish Ortega's bandits, and then descend towards Paltina. Chapter 3: Paltina Blitzkrieg Just outside Paltina, they are greeted Eudy, the Empire's resident Witch and mad scientist, Inzaghi, a hired mercenary, and Aegina, the Valkyrie general that burned down Milanor's home. The Royal Army fights them back, except for Eudy who escapes to North Paltina, where she readies her cannon for their arrival. In North Paltina, they first encounter and fight back Emilia, one of the five Dragon Generals and then, with Kylier's help, Eudy, and, with Kylier manning the cannon, they take on Leon, another of the five Dragon Generals. The group then moves onto South Paltina where they encounter a third Dragon General, Baldus, and the Imperial Special Forces made up of Elena and Zilva attempt to take back the cannon from Kylier. Following these skirmishes, Gulcasa, the Emperor himself, enters with Aegina, and they attack the Royal Army, but are not victorious. Having forced the Empire out of Paltina, the Royal Army and the citizens celebrate, until they notice the missing Princess and discover she's chased after the retreating Gulcasa, seeking revenge for her slaughtered parents. Gulcasa retreats across Machina bridge towards Karona, weakly fending off Yggdra's assault. Once Yggdra crosses the bridge, Aegina reappears, and the bridge is destroyed, trapping Yggdra between Aegina, her squad of Valkyries, and Gulcasa. Yggdra is soon taken captive as Milanor and company watch, unable to help due to the destroyed bridge when another Dragon General, Nessiah, shows up to their rear. Nessiah and his group attack the Royal Army until Gulcasa has escaped, at which point Nessiah obliterates his own unit. Then, after warning Milanor to Gulcasa's intentions, Nessiah commits suicide, stabbing himself with a knife. Chapter 4: Yggdra In Chains Following the events, Milanor sets out towards Karona with the Royal Army to find Yggdra. Entering Castle Karona, they head for The Tower where prisoners are held, hoping to find Yggdra there but, instead, they find a woman named Flone currently being guarded by Aegina. Freeing her, the Royal Army learns that Russell, one of the five Dragon Generals, only serves the Empire due to her, his fiancée's captivity. Fighting in defense of Karona, Russell proved himself a great soldier, and Gulcasa took Flone hostage for his service as a general. With Flone free, Russell betrays the empire, killing the soldiers, and allowing the Royal Army entrance, as well as his services. Within, they find Aegina, Eudy manning another cannon, and Gulcasa, however, defeating Gulcasa, they remove his helmet and find him to be a fake, a decoy left to trick the army. However, they also find a clue, and proceed through Marduk Forest towards Lost Aries. In Marduk Forest, however, they, again, encounter Mizer, this time going for the new top enemy of the Empire, Cruz, the leader of the Karona Resistance Front. They rescue Cruz, who, having no more allies, decides to join them. Reaching Lost Aries, the Royal Army is ambushed by Leon, Emilia, and the Special Forces, but things take a radical turn when Elena fires an arrow directly at Leon. Leon orders Zilva to take care of her, and retreats with Emilia. The Royal Army, thinking an enemy of their enemy is a friend of them, saves Elena, with Kylier again popping in to help. Elena explains the Leon is her brother, or was, as the man they know as Leon isn't the same she remembers, that the marauding Black Knight, who will kill friend or foe, is not the kind brother she once knew. She heads in the direction Leon fled, and the Royal Army follows her, saving her when she is assaulted by Emilia, and assisting her in putting down her brother. Elena says that she will catch up and help the Royal Army after she buries her brother, so they continue their search, until Milanor encounters Nessiah, at which point Nessiah tells him to hurry, since Yggdra does not have much time left. They find Yggdra, tied to a cross in the execution site, and quickly remove her, relieved that she is still alive, they begin to leave when Gulcasa, who was using her for the "Awakening Ceremony" attacks. The Royal Army tries to escape, not being in the state to fight, when Aegina appears, blocking their route. All seems lost, until Elena appears, sniping, shooting Aegina in the eye. Aegina's unit retreats to help their commander, and the Royal Army is granted a passage to escape the advancing Gulcasa, returning to Paltina. Chapter 5: Truth and Darkness, Light and Shadows Once at Paltina, Yggdra is told that she must be go to Welheim, to undergo the coronation ceremony in order to become Queen. In Nyllard desert, the group notices the presence of the Empire, as well as the missing Temple Knights, and plundering Bandits. Playing the police role themselves, they quash the bandits, and find that the Temple Knights have been called back to deal with an uprising of the Meria sect of the Church, and internal struggle in which the Pope's life is being threatened. Discovering a Temple Knight under attack by the Imperial Special Forces, the Royal Army saves him, only to find that the Pope is in a nearby church, currently being investigated by Emilia. After saving Pope Joachim from Emilia, the Pope explains that they must go to Meria Church for the coronation, a church currently controlled by the Meria sect. The Royal Army proceeds, encountering Juvelon and Mardym of the Meria Sect, the ones starting the Empire-sponsored coup of the Church. Mardym, not even a believer in god is first to be dispatched, leaving his puppet, Juvelon, essentially for the slaughter. Yggdra and the Pope enter Meria Church just as Gulcasa and a seemingly magically well Aegina appear to stop them. The Royal Army the defends Yggdra and the Pope as they pass through to the Holy Land, at which point Gulcasa begins to feel the effects of the Awakening ceremony, and is forced to retreat with the assistance of Emilia. Aegina, however, enters the Holy Land to pursue Yggdra and the Pope. Chapter 6: Welheim, the Holy Land Within the Holy Land, Yggdra encounters the spirit of the mage she cut down back in Verlaine, but defeats it, realizing that it is not the same person. Following, Yggdra undergoes the coronation, obtaining the Miracle Tiara, at which point Aegina finally catches up and kills Pope Joachim. Cursing her lateness, Aegina attacks a bewildered Yggdra. Yggdra asks how Aegina could enter the Holy Land, since only the Pope and the Royal family are able to enter, but fights her back. Aegina leaves, claiming her unwillingness to accept Yggdra as the queen. Joachim, having yet to expire, explains the Yggdra that she must get to Bronquia, for Gulcasa is trying to reawaken Brongaa, the dragon of Purgatory. She agrees, and leaves him to rest in peace in the Holy Land. Chapter 6: To the Land of the Sleeping Dragon Now the Queen, Yggdra takes the Royal Army directly to Bronquia, but a block set up by Eudy and Baldus requires Milanor and Elena to flood the region if they wish to gain entrance into Bronquia. On their way to the flood gate, the Special Forces appear, and Elena is forced to kill her mentor, Zilva. Forced to the gate of Bronquia, Eudy and Emilia ready for battle, when Baldus opens the gate and tells them to go, that he will hold the Royal Army off, and defend his homeland. The Royal Army defeats and kills Baldus, and enters Bronquia, where they are attacks by civilian militia groups to weak to be a threat, but unwilling to lie down their weapons. The Royal Army is forced to slaughter the civilians. Kylier is not supportive of this method, and, citing her homeland's past, leaves the group. They continue, finding themselves in Drominos Swamp, where Emilia attempts to stop them permanently, only to be defeated and killed in the bog. The Royal Army finally reaches the capital of Bronquia, Flarewerk, but is unable to pass through the gate, and are attacks viciously by Eudy, controlling both the Ankhs. Being ruthlessly slaughtered by the power of the Ankhs, the fears futility, until Kylier reappears, only to commit suicide by charging the Ankhs, blowing up herself, Eudy, and the gate. Chapter 7: Bronquia Showdown The Royal Army enters Flarewerk, only to find two Aeginas. It is revealed that Aegina has a twin sister named Luciana, that the two have been alternating attacks on the Royal Army, and that is why the Aegina that appeared in Welheim seemed unaffected by any arrows from Lost Aries. The true Aegina is in bandages, missing an eye, whereas Luciana, the one to enter the Holy Land, is unharmed. Both end up dying in defense of Flarewerk, their royal lineage finally revealed . The last of the Empire standing, Gulcasa ignites, the blood of Brongaa possessing him. He makes a run for the Abyss, to awaken Brongaa, and destroy the world'Narration:' "With Yggdra in pursuit, Holy Sword in hand, Gulcasa, the Emperor of Carnage, used the last of his strength to drive his blade into his body and threw himself into the Abyss. Gulcasa's blazing will was released in those eternal depths, and the resulting ripple of chaos shook the dragon from its slumber. It was the second advent of Brongaa, the Dragon of Purgatory. Engulfed in hellfire, human society burned to the ground. An age of darkness governed by absolute power had begun..." . Yggdra and company stop him, however, ending the threat of Brongaa's return, and defeating the Empire once and for all. Chapter 8: Battle on the Requiem But before celebrating, the Royal Army notices a continent that wasn't there only moments before, and decide to investigate. They find Nessiah, and the continent, Ancardia, begins to rise further, up out of the water and into the sky. Nessiah congratulates Yggdra on her victory, but says he cannot stay because he has an island to steer. He dismisses himself, leaving a familiar face behind to occupy the Royal Army for a short: a Kylier resurrected and reassembled. Kylier attacks the Royal Army, under Nessiah's control, and they are forced to rekill their former friend. Before dying, Kylier tells Yggdra what Nessiah truly is: a fallen angel. Nessiah was cast from Asgard and is trying to start a war against the Gods that banished him. With Kylier put to rest, the Royal Army advances on Nessiah, at which point he explains that the Holy Sword, the Gran Centurio is his invention. He created it to kill the Gods, that it gets stronger with each life taken, that he has been the conductor of all recent wars in order to strengthen the sword, and, now that it is strong enough, he would like it back. Yggdra refuses, and she, with the help of her friends, kills Nessiah. The continent continues rising, entering Heaven's Gate, where the Archangel Marietta waits. She warns the Royal Army that any advance will be considered an act of war against Asgard, and, seeing the Gran Centurio, tells Yggdra to get rid of it. If Yggdra does not seal the Holy Sword, the Ragnarok could be incited, but if she does, then she will return to the human world without the item cementing the just power of the Royal line for centuries'Narration:' "Since King Paltinaeas's founding of the Kingdom of Fantasinia, the Holy Sword Gran Centurio has lit a path for the kingdom in the name of justice. " . This is the final time the player has a chance to affect the story, and can either choose to make the Royal Army initiate the Ragnarok, or to seal the Holy Sword. References Category:Yggdra Union Plot Category:Archived Articles